


Last Straw

by CanisLore



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, New_Soul_AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLore/pseuds/CanisLore
Summary: Sammy has only seen Henry angry twice in his life. This was the first time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Last Straw

What Henry had intended to be a meeting about his work hours was devolving faster than he could handle. Not only did Joey keep dodging the question with his crap about “passion,” but he then had the gall to insult Henry’s friends and family?

“ _They’re_ not part of this, Henry, _you_ are!” Joey said. “So what if you need to sacrifice a few social outings for the work we’re doing?”

“It’s my _family_ , Joey. You know I’m supposed to spend time with my wife, right?”

Joey shook his head like he was pitying a child, “Henry, Henry, look at the bigger picture! You need to see the good we’re doing here!”

Henry’s eyes narrowed. His patience was fast running thin, “Good for who? You? Because it certainly isn’t good for us.”

“’Us’?” Joey cocked an eyebrow, “My friend, you sound like I’m not part of that ‘us’.”

“Well, lately that’s becoming the fact!” Henry snapped. “It’s getting harder and harder to figure out where you’re willing to draw the line, or if you've even drawn it at all! You’ve set yourself above us and don’t bother to look down!”

Joey gave Henry an entertained smile, “Look down on what, your wife?”

Henry’s fist curled.

Joey sauntered up to Henry and lightly knocked Henry’s forehead with the back of his hand, “See beyond that! Sacrifices have to be made to get where we need to go.” He turned and spread his hands at the studio sign on the wall, “Do you know how much we can accomplish, how many lives we can impact from Bendy’s influence? Your “girlfriend” isn’t more important than my empire.”

Henry seized Joey’s shoulder and turned him around. One swing sent Joey to the floor, “ _SHE IS TO ME!!!_ ”

Hand stinging but too angry to care, Henry snapped a glare at Sammy, who had opened the door unannounced. The music director’s slack jaw snapped shut under Henry’s gaze and he hastily shut the door again. He stepped to the side of the door so his shadow wouldn’t fall over the window, though he didn’t want to leave just yet.

Sammy exhaled carefully. Henry just—he just—what did Joey-. Sammy’s heart jumped into his head when he heard Joey laughing. Curious, Sammy pressed his ear against the door seam. It wasn’t like him to eavesdrop, but he had to know what made a man so calm like Henry lash out so explosively.

“Yes, yes! That’s what I meant!” Joey cheered, regaining his feet, “Passion! That fire in you that can be formed with your hands!”

Henry roared and someone hit something solid, “You _insult_ me and then have the _blatant audacity_ to _praise_ yourself for it?!”

“No, no, no. Henry, don’t you see what you just did?”

“I punched a man who taints my honor.”

Sammy heard enough. He slunk away, not wanting to risk getting caught. His brain flew a mile a minute as his feet took him back to his office, passing Norman on the way.

“Uh, Sammy? What’s up?”

Norman and his infinite perception. Sammy barely spared him a glance, “Henry…” he left the thought at that and continued on.

When Henry returned to his desk, Sammy could tell he was still seething.

“What do you want, Lawrence?”

‘Lawrence’? Stars, he was mad. Sammy carefully stepped forward, “I uh, didn’t think anyone could pull what you did. I mean-” his hand found the back of his neck, “-I’ve been wanting to punch Joey for a while now, but of all people to actually do it-.”

“He insulted Linda.”

Sammy’s eyes widened. “… Ah.” He chuckled awkwardly, “Well, now I don’t blame you. I mean, I didn’t in the first place, anyone here would have wanted to, but—uh, you want me to leave?”

Henry’s icy glare said it before his mouth did. “Yes.”

Sammy dipped his head, “Right. Sorry.”

Five minutes later, Norman and Jack knew everything. It wouldn’t be long until Wally heard of it and the whole studio found out.

Retreating to the break room, Sammy lit a cigarette while Norman tapped his fingers on his arm.

“He’s going to leave.”

Sammy almost choked on the smoke, “What?”

Norman sighed, “Henry’s gonna leave. He’s put up with the brunt of Joey’s narcissistic crap for too long, but for Joey to insult his wife to his face? That’s a man’s honor. You don’t taint that without repercussions.” Norman’s fingers tapped faster, “’sides, I seen the resignation draft in that private folder o’ his.”

Sammy’s gaze fell to the floor while his fingers flicked his cigarette. “If he leaves…”

“Yeah,” Norman rubbed his forehead, “God help us lost souls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haloo! Fictional fox back again with (yet another) drabble in honor of Elwensa's New Soul AU! Sammy's line about Henry getting angy when Joey insulted Linda reminded me of a wonderful moment from Doctor Who which I tried to capture here. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Welp! Back to the void!  
> *scampers*


End file.
